Be kind, Rewind
by Secret Slayer
Summary: Rewritten and improved...After an accidental wish, Buffy and Spike find themselves reunited in a place and a time that should be long forgotten ... will their second chance make a difference? Spuffy!
1. Prologue: Back in Action

**AN:** So this was my first story, which I really enjoyed writing at the time, but after looking at it now, I've decided to improve and edit this... So, if you have read this before, you'll notice that this is pretty much the same, just with some better punctuation and maybe a few new sentences... the reason I've decided to improve this now, is because I want to write a sequel, but I want this to be more readable first... I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget, this was my story... please review, but be kind!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything it belongs to Joss Whedon etc...

**Summary: **Rewritten and improved...After an accidental wish, Buffy and Spike find themselves reunited in place and time that should be forgotten ... will their second chance make a difference? Spuffy!

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Prologue**

**Back in Action**

_**Sunnydale, 1997...**_

She stood outside the humming nightclub, leaning nonchalantly against the brick wall, twirling her wooden stake in her hand. Her blonde hair was falling freely in curls around her face, the gentle and unsettlingly warm breeze causing it to flutter behind her like a golden flame. She could feel the evil energy from the Hellmouth coursing down the alley in strong, powerful vibes, only adding to the adrenaline she was all ready experiencing. There was a sudden change to the music within the club and a low base made the foundations of the building vibrate, leaking out into the alley and filling the night air with a pulsing hum.

Her green eyes focused on her goal. Her lips curved into a small smirk as she pushed herself off the wall, gripping to her stake securely, and flexing her other hand in anticipation.

As her target stalked closer and closer the adrenaline surged. Its golden yellow eyes stared straight at her. It had the look of a determined killer, but she did not flinch. She just stared straight back at the monster before her. It had no idea who it had decided to make a midnight snack.

"Hey, you look kinda lost," Buffy commented as innocently as possible, throwing her stake between hands.

"I'm not lost, little girl. Just hungry," the vampire snarled revealing razor sharp fangs.

"Oh," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't look scared," the vampire said, but it suddenly struck him why. He licked his lips and grinned evilly, "I've never eaten a slayer."

Buffy's body shifted and she held her stake with purpose. Her eyes darkened dangerously and suddenly, all the casualness she had before vanished.

"And you never will…" Buffy said with a low and threatening voice.

The fight lasted a matter of seconds. The fledgling vampire got in two, maybe three half decent punches to her face, but soon met the pointy end of a wooden stake. Buffy smiled with satisfaction, slipping her stake into her jacket pocket and staring down at the pile of ashes on the pavement.

She frowned, however, when she looked down at her white blouse, which was now grubby with vampire remains. She brushed it off the best she could and straightened her leather jacket. There was a sudden chill in the air and she froze, shivering as all the hairs on her neck stood on end.

She could sense something in the shadows. Something she should have known, but couldn't put her finger on it. She stared into the darkness just beyond a flickering street light, but couldn't see anything. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't bad, just unsettling. With one last glimpse she turned in the direction of her home.

As the sound of her high heel boots clicking on the concrete pavement faded, a face appeared from the shadows. He watched the retreating form of the slayer, leaning against the flickering lamp post, and pulling a sterling silver lighter from his coat.

There was something very strange going on, so strange, he wasn't even sure if it was really happening. If it was, then he was in trouble and so was the slayer. As he was illuminated by the street light, he lit his cigarette. Something big, magic and powerful happened, it didn't take a vampire to notice it, but it took a Slayer to fix it.

The Hellmouth was meant to be a hole in the ground, but it looked like something had other ideas. Only something this twisted and potentially dangerous could happen to him. He was cursed, he'd decided. He looked up at the moon, his inner clock telling him that morning was coming. Snuffing out the stub of his cigarette beneath his boot, he straightened out his duster and headed off down the alley.

"Home sweet home," he remarked sarcastically.

With that he disappeared into the night, following a certain blonde's scent, all the way thinking one thing more than anything else.

Would she even know him yet, or more importantly, would she remember...

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying to improve this, so I hope you'll find this easier to read. I don't want to change too much though, because I still love the idea of the story, which is why I'm improving it, and not starting from scratch... anyway, I know I've got some great readers out there, and I would much appreciate your positive comments...

thanks x


	2. Something She Should Know

**AN:** Here's chapter two... hope you like this, again I've improved this, so reviews are much appreciated... um... that's about it for now!

**Disclaimer:** All things Buffy belong to Joss ...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**Something She Should Know**

As Buffy walked through the front door, she was bombarded by her mother. She came straight over to her, ready to fire questions about where she had been. Buffy sighed heavily.

"Where have you been young lady?" Joyce demanded, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry mom. I went to that new club, The Bronze, remember?" she looked hopefully at her outraged mother.

"Buffy, you were meant to be home two hours ago. What could have possibly happened to make you so late?"

"I got lost and it was dark and I don't know my way around that well yet and…" Buffy babbled.

Joyce decided to intervene, before Buffy fainted from lack of oxygen.

"Buffy, honey, I was just so worried. Just promise me next time you'll find someone to go out with?"

"Yeah, mom, I promise..." Buffy sighed in relief as she brought her mother in for a hug.

"Wow, Buffy I know your sorry, sweetie, but I promise I forgive you this once. What's with the super tight mom hug?" she looked curiously at her daughter, but Buffy remained quiet. Joyce smiled softly, planting a small kiss on Buffy's cheek and silently returned to bed.

"I missed you," Buffy whispered at the bottom of the stairs, once Joyce was out of view.

Buffy suddenly found herself alone in the dark house. She glanced either side f her, wondering what to do next. She was still far too awake to sleep yet, so she decided to walk around the house. The same house she thought she had sent to hell along with the rest of Sunnydale. She still had to figure out why and how on Earth she'd managed to end up back in a town that was a huge hole in the ground.

With a headache forming, Buffy walked into the lounge, finally finding something to smile about. It was perfect, just how it used to be when she was first called as the slayer. The scent of Joyce's perfume lingered. She had almost forgotten that floral smell. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, soaking in the heavenly fragrance, hoping that she'd never have to let it go again. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. The original coffee table was highly polished just like the surrounding shelves. The pillows on the couch were well organised. It was just how she remembered it before it all started. It was perfect, and with a content sigh, Buffy left the lounge.

After her quick inspection of the lounge, Buffy realised she was ore tired than she thought. She was about to go to bed when all of the sudden she got an odd tingling sensation on the back of her neck, like she did earlier outside The Bronze. She could sense something just on the other side of the front door. The same something she had sensed earlier. This time though, it was closer and stronger, so close her skin felt like it was humming.

She crept to the front door, avoiding the creaky floor boards that she knew well, so as not to let that something know she was coming. She pressed her ear gently to the door. No noise. Maybe she was imagining it. Things were definitely of the weird lately. She waited a few seconds, before turning around, and hopefully heading to bed.

However, as she got to the first step, she heard something. She froze. It was very quiet, almost inaudible, but it was there. She slowly turned her head to the door. Light tapping came from the other side. There were three, maybe four more light knocks before it went silent again. Just as before, she crept to the door. She put her hand to the cold handle and turned it, bracing herself for the something on the other side. It was two o'clock in the morning and from her experience, that never equalled anything good. She doubted now would be any different.

As the door slowly slid open, the hinges creaking slightly, a figure slowly appeared. She blinked once. It couldn't be. She blinked twice. The figure still stood there, smirking at her. One more blink and she's not going crazy. He stood there, nonchalantly lighting a cigarette and leaning against the open door.

"Are you gonna invite me in luv?" he asked after about five minutes. She stared blankly at him.

"Spike?" she finally asked.

"Yeah pet it's me. Alive and kickin', well kickin' any way," Spike chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you remember me. I thought it might just be me. I would come in but…" he held his hand to the invisible barrier that prevented him entering the Summer's home. He had never been invited in apparently. _Strange, _he thought, _we must have gone further back than I thought._

"Come in," she said without hesitation, as a smile formed on her lips.

Before any more was said, she hugged him tightly, not even thinking twice about it. It was nice to have someone that was obviously in the same position as herself, especially if that someone happened to be Spike. She buried her head in his chest, listening for the heart that didn't beat. But that's the way she liked it, the way she liked him, loved him. He was a vampire, but he was also a good man. She wouldn't change that for the world.

If he could breathe, it would definitely not be an option now. Spike smiled though, glad to know that Buffy was pleased to see him, although he was beginning to find the vice like grip of the slayer slightly uncomfortable.

"Buffy, luv, although I don't use my lungs, I would prefer you didn't crush them," Spike joked, looking down at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing him and stepping back, revealing her broad smile.

"You don't look very sorry," he said, raising an eyebrow and doing his famous head tilt.

"It's just…you…with the not being dead…well deader," she explained, her face still beaming.

Spike shifted on his feet, feeling twinges of guilt, "I was gonna tell you, but things happened and at first I couldn't reach you no matter how much I wanted to. After that things got…"

"How long after the battle?" she suddenly asked, looking at him steadily.

"A few days," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh," she suddenly threw her fist back and hit him square on the nose. _Just like old times, _she thought.

"Bloody hell woman! What was that for?" he asked angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose to control the bleeding.

"Not telling me you were alive all that time," she answered, her hands on her hips.

"Well, it wasn't the easiest topic to bring up," he said, removing his hand from his face as the bleeding stopped.

"You could have told me," she sighed.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her, "And said what? ...Hello, Buffy. It's Spike. I didn't burn up like you thought. How are things?"

"OK, I guess the most important thing is, I know now," she sighed, "I missed you," she added in a small voice.

Spike's face softened, "Missed you too, pet."

They shared a small smile.

"I guess I can forgive you," Buffy finally said, smiling brightly again. "Anyway, we have much bigger problems to worry about. So, lets just move on and worry about the now."

"Right then, agreed. What's in the past stays there."

"Well if you think about it, it's kinda in the future."

"What ever luv, I'm just glad there are no hard feelings."

"Life's too short. Unless we keep going back in time, then I guess it's really long. Maybe even eternal," she made a vacant look.

"Uh huh."

At that moment a unexpected breeze blew the still open door shut. Buffy and Spike tensed as the loud bang echoed through the still house. Their worse fear came to life when the sound of footsteps hurried to the top of the stairs and before they knew it a panicked Joyce, in floral pyjamas, stood before them.

"Buffy what on earth…" her gaze fell to the bleach blonde stranger next to her daughter. "Who are you?"

"I…err…" Spike couldn't think of what was best to say.

"He followed me home. I left my purse at The Bronze and I was dancing with him and I must have left it at our table," Buffy quickly explained.

"Yeah, that's what happened. My names Spike. I just thought I better return it," he assured her.

"Uh huh," Joyce wasn't convinced.

"Mom…" Buffy was about to add more excuses for the British man with a strange name standing in the hall at two in the morning, but Joyce quickly intervened.

"Buffy I don't want to know any more. Let's just pretend this never happened because I am really tired and I have to be at the gallery early. Just ensure that your friend, Spike, gets home safely or he can sleep on the couch if he wants to. Just please tell me that this isn't going to be a regular thing in Sunnydale."

_Oh no, things get much weirder than a British man with a strange name standing in the hall at two in the morning,_ she thought, _just wait until the spells, the curses, the monsters oh and the candy._

Joyce didn't even wait for an answer before returning upstairs to bed. Spike and Buffy both sighed in relief. The vampire and the slayer both made their way to the lounge where Buffy set up the couch for Spike. He wasn't going to sleep in a crypt unless he had to. They said their good nights as both suddenly felt very tired. Spike settled comfortably beneath the light pink duvet, just hoping no body saw him snuggled under such a girly thing, and Buffy went to her much missed bedroom. As both lay down in separate rooms the same question crossed their minds.

_Why?_

**AN: **OK, so I hope that was OK... I did a lot of editing to this chapter, I would rally appreciate any positive comments... I really hope your enjoying this story! Again, please review...


	3. Gifts and Explanations

**AN:** Hope you like... Please review. Hopefully all this editing will be worth while, your nice reviews will make me smile and I'll get the sequel up even quicker. By the way, this isn't replacing my Hellmouth Horrors story, but I'm having some writers block with that, which is why I'm doing this... Reviews are much wanted because I love to hear form you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Joss etc... you know the drill!

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

**Gifts and Explanations**

Spike awoke early the next morning to the unusual smell of burning. At first he ignored it. He was strangely tired. _Must be time travel, _he thought. However, when his skin felt oddly sore his eyes flew open.

"Bloody hell!"

The exposed skin on his arms and face had begun to sizzle from the morning sun that crept through window. They had forgotten to close the curtains. He quickly threw the duvet over his head and clumsily shifted to the corner of the room. As he did this he took the coffee table with him, causing a loud bang to echo through the Summer's residence.

Moments later, there were frantic footsteps heading down the staircase. Immediately, from her distinctive smell of vanilla, Spike knew it was Buffy. In her pink pyjamas and scruffy ponytail she rushed into the lounge. Her first instinct told her to look on the couch. There was no Spike. The curtains were open. She could smell smoke. Not good. She ran to the couch, but luckily could see no dust. She turned her head to see Spike huddled in the small darkened area of the lounge, with a pink cover wrapped securely round his body, a large smirk planted on his face.

"Worried luv?" he teased as she walked over to him and pinched his still bruised nose, wiping the smirk clear off his face.

"Actually yeah, you're lucky mom went to the gallery really early or you'd have to explain to her why her antique coffee table is upside down."

"Is that right?" he took his gaze from her and directed them towards the window, "Do you mind luv?"

"Oh sorry," she dashed towards the window and shut the curtains.

"Right then, we have a bit of a problem." He stated as she returned to his side.

"Tell me about it. Moms definitely gonna think you're weird if we have to keep the curtains shut all the time, but then she probably all ready thinks that, you know with the hair."

"Hey!" he gritted his teeth ,"Not that Slayer," he rolled his eyes, "Where or when the hell are we?"

"1997," she replied simply.

"Sorry luv, run that past me again."

"The last thing I remember is dumping the Immortal. He really wasn't as great as they say," With that Spike couldn't help but smile. "Then I got upset because he started shouting at me in Italian, which was really annoying. Then I was escorted out by his bodyguards onto the street. Then I found Dawn drunk with some guy and his friends, oh and then Willow rang me to tell me that I needed to help stop some apocalypse in LA…" Buffy took a deep sigh "…I felt really fed up. My friends were a no show, my love life was a no show and my sister was a fast becoming an alcoholic, I blame you."

"What the hell did I do?" he asked honestly offended.

"You were always drinking around her. Soon she'll be smoking and listening to awful punk music and getting... shirty." Spike smiled. He missed Dawn.

"Fair enough Slayer; now carry on with your story," he motioned with his hand for her to go on.

"I just wished things could be done over and be good like when I was the one and only slayer fighting evil day to day with my best friends and a real chance at romance, well actually I've always been doomed at romance, but at least I could still hope. I didn't say this out loud though, but then poof…" she made a poof motion with her hands suddenly, which startled Spike "…here I am."

"But I still don't get how you know this is 1997, pet. Why couldn't it be later on?"

"Because when I got here I was in the middle of a conversation with Willow, which happened the first time I went to The Bronze. She looked at me as if I was crazy, I realised I'd frozen mid sentence because I'd just got there, so I quickly recovered. One good thing did happen though…"

"Is that right?"

"Yuh-huh. As soon as I realised where and when I was, I went into Slayer mode. I told Willow I'd see her tomorrow and she should get home avoiding all things fangy hopefully, I found Jesse talking to Darla and thanks to my experience dusted her good and proper, which meant Jesse was saved…"

"Who the hell is Jesse?"

"An old friend that died before I got to know him, he would have been one of the Scoobies... Anyway, then I found Xander outside, we spoke and somehow he knows I'm the Slayer, then I fought off a bunch of vampires just outside the Bronze and then the rest you know. So I got to save some people, but now I have a lot of explaining to do when I go to school," She smiled cheerfully. "How about you?" she asked.

"How about me, what luv?" Spike asked confused.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"You know that battle in LA you mentioned? Well that's where I was and I was fighting by Angel's side and that's all I remember." He looked sheepish. He wasn't telling her something and she was giving him that look that she knew. "Fine, I actually got scared I was gonna die without being able to see you again. I saw some big ugly nasty hurtle some axe to my head and the last thing I remember is saying I wish things could have been different." He felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that the once Big Bad was afraid of dying, but hid it in good old Spike fashion and decided to find something interesting on the floor to stare at.

That was when something happened. It happened so sudden; they didn't even have time to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The lounge literally seemed to disintegrate around them, leaving them in a pure white space. It couldn't be described as a room as there were no walls visible, just the white oblivion that engulfed them. The pureness of the area was then disturbed by two dark silhouettes approaching from which seemed like out of thin air. Buffy and Spike stood speechless as the figures came to view.

"Sssso this is the Ssslayer and her vampire." The silhouette on the left hissed, revealing it was a creature with a forked tongue and golden cat eyes. It's black cape, which only revealed its scaly face, flowing behind it as it circled Buffy and Spike.

"That's enough," the second figure said. It was a woman and greatly different to the first. She had long brown curls and wore a similar robe, but instead it was white. She had piercing blue eyes, much like Spikes, but hers seemed to glow. Her skin was pale, but flawless.

"And I am not her bloody vampire," Spike suddenly protested, with a simple eye roll from Buffy.

"I apologise for my brother's rudeness," the woman said smoothly.

"That's your brother?" Spike pointed at the less than attractive thing standing beside the woman. He lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "Was he adopted?"

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, "Have you ever heard of the word polite?" She grabbed his elbow and turned him around so their backs faced the creatures behind them. "We don't know what or who they are. Can you please save your comments until after we find out if they goin' to kill us?" He simply nodded in agreement and they both faced towards them once again.

"I am surprised at your lack of respect," the woman commented in her usual calm voice, but her brow slightly furrowed.

"They are not worthy sisssssster," the creature hissed staring at Spike, who simply smirked in response.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Buffy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Calm child. We are here to give you you're reward." At the confused faces of Buffy and Spike, the woman continued, "Let me explain. Ever since the vampire got his soul out of love, he showed he was worthy of the title champion. There were then three worthy champions in the world, yourself and the two vampires. It was never planned that there be three, but his stubbornness to change could not be deterred. You were all meant to have a happy ending, excuse the cliché, but that was not the case," she turned to her brother.

"You were missssserable. That was no life for champions. So we aligned the stars, ssssooo that the very sssecond you all wissshed for change it could be done. We never ecsssspected that you both would wish sssuch a similar thing. It should work well." He smiled and revealed his sharp fangs that resembled a vampire's.

"So we get a second chance, is what you're saying. So we can be happier and all that. But I was with Drusilla now, so how are you going to cover that up?" Spike asked.

"We changed your destinies. You earned your soul earlier and it is written so. Drusilla is alone and knows of your change. But she will not be harmed vampire, not by us," the woman assured him.

"What about Angel?" Buffy suddenly asked.

"Angel is still here and things will run as before, but your Angel from the future wished for something different. He wished for a second chance with his son and Cordelia Chase. He too has gone back in time, but not as far. He will get his chance at happiness." The woman answered.

"His son?" Buffy asked in confusion, but then shook her, "I don't want to know. So Angel is still here like before, but what with Spike I guess things will be way different," Buffy clarified.

"So I finally win over tall, dark and forehead eh?" he looked at Buffy, eyebrow raised.

"What is it with you two?" she asked.

"Well…" Spike began.

"It was rhetorical. We don't have time to listen to the long list why you hate each other." She rolled her eyes.

"Ssssoooo you approve of your gift?" the creature questioned, although they dare say no with the look it gave them.

"Well it's better than the death gift. Oh wait, does this mean I'm gonna die again, again, again?"

"Only if that is what you desire. You have the chance to save lives including your own. But remember some things happen for a reason and some things can't be changed," the woman informed them as she waved her fragile hand in the air creating a pink misty light.

"Ooohhh pretty," Buffy admired.

"We have one more gift for you both, something that was originally not there. Not until later. However the powers agree she should be true flesh this time. She will follow the same destiny, but she is now more than false memories. She is real. We will send her back with you."

"Why does this light seem familiar?" Spike asked absently as he stared at the swirling pink light before them.

"I don't think it's a light. I think it's my sister," Buffy replied also hypnotized by the wonderful, light cherry coloured glow.

"It is time sisssster. They are both hypnotized by the gift. We should get them back. We still have to talk to Angel." The creature began to fade into the white abyss.

"I wish them luck." She stepped forward so she was in-between both the vampire and the Slayer. "She is still the Key, but maybe you can change the lock." she whispered as she vanished into a cloud of white smoke which was camouflaged by the white space.

Then the reverse of before happened. The lounge began to build up around them bit by bit. The only thing that remained was the pink light, which kept the pair hypnotized while they were returned. Although the light was more than that. As the room became complete it flew up the staircase and into the spare room. Spike and Buffy immediately snapped back into reality. Before they could get their bearings they heard something from upstairs. Something that was unforgettably familiar.

"BUFFY!" Dawn shrieked.

**AN:** Please review. I am happily optimistic that my editing will give me more reviews... I know that the whole story is all ready here, but an individual review for each chapter would be much appreciated... Also, I have added an extra chapter on the end of this story...

thanks x


	4. Keeping Secrets

**AN:** Here's chapter two... hope you like this, again I've improved this, so reviews are much appreciated... um... that's about it for now!

**Disclaimer:** All things Buffy belong to Joss ...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

**Keeping Secrets**

The small brunette stomped down the stairs and into the lounge. She crossed her arms and gave her sister the dirtiest look a ten year old could form. She had her light blue pyjamas on, with a fluffy pink robe wrapped around her. She had bunny slippers on, which were adorable, unless you were Anya then they'd be terrifying. Her brown hair was tied back in a tangled bun and she still had pillow creases on her left cheek. She looked both cute and scary at the same time. She was obviously not happy.

She was about to start yelling at Buffy when her jaw dropped. In her fit of madness from being woken up at eight on a Saturday morning from a loud noise, she hadn't even noticed the new guest in the house. Her face went from terrifyingly angry to terrifyingly shocked. It got worse for her when she realised she was in bunny slippers and still had pillow creases. She blushed a shade of red and shot deadly eyes at her sister.

"Dawn you're up," Buffy stated, trying very hard not to laugh at her sisters reaction to seeing Spike.

"No thanks to you!" she snapped forgetting about being embarrassed and returning to angry.

"Actually that was my fought. Sorry," Spike admitted. He had never seen Dawn look so young.

"Whatever," Dawn huffed, "I'm going upstairs to get dressed, I'm suddenly not so tired."

"Do you want pancakes?" Buffy asked.

"You cook? That's a good one Buffy," Dawn giggled as she went upstairs.

"I can make pancakes," Buffy wined.

"Sure thing luv," Spike assured her, but knew that cooking anything was not Buffy's strong point. Now killing things she was good at.

"I can," she detected his small white lie.

About ten minutes after Dawn had gone to get dressed, Buffy and Spike moved into the kitchen. Buffy made herself and Dawn some juice, while promising to get Spike some blood this afternoon. Buffy had put some toast in the toaster and was now waiting patiently for it to get toasted. She was in the middle of daydreaming when Dawns voice floated into the room and she sat herself next to Spike at the counter.

"I told you so," the ten year old said.

"Buffy luv, I think your toast is burning." He pointed to the smoking toaster.

"Huh?" she turned and quickly pulled out the cremated toast.

"How can you burn toast?" Dawn asked trying to embarrass her sister in front of the strange man that sat next to her.

"It happens. OK so I suck at cooking, but I'm really good at kil…kilt making." She nearly told her ten year old sister she kills things and covered it terribly with kilt making. _Kilt making? Yeah Buffy sure she'll believe that _she mentally slapped herself.

"Sure thing Buff. So who are you?" Dawn faced Spike with curious eyes.

"I'm Spike, a friend of your sisters." He put his hand, which she shook. "Nice to meet you," she blushed.

"Spike huh? What sort of name is that?" Dawn asked sipping her juice.

"A very good name," was the only that Spike could think of.

"Whatever. So Buffy, are you going patrolling tonight?" Buffy was in mid sip of her juice, which she began to choke on. Her jaw dropped and she stood speechless and shocked in front of her sister.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked Dawn.

"Well according to her," she leant into whisper in Spikes ear, "She thinks she's the vampire slayer" she pulled away again and returned to normal volume, "How lame is that?"

"Dawn how do you know?"

"Your diary," she mumbled as she drank the last of her juice.

"You read my diary!" Buffy shrieked. "I hid that really well."

"I know, but it's not like it's true, I mean a vampire slayer. Like I'm gonna believe that," she began to poor out more juice, but accidentally spilt some on Spikes arm, "Oh I am so sorry."

"No problem." He smiled at her letting her know he really didn't mind.

"See Buffy cant you be more like that," Dawn began.

"Dawn," Buffy said sternly trying to hint now wasn't the best time for big sister tips.

"I mean if I had done that to you I wouldn't hear the end of it," she gulped down juice.

"Dawn."

"I'm only saying…"

"DAWN!"

"What?!"

"Do the dishes," Buffy thought this the best punishment for now.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so," meanwhile Spike couldn't help but smile. He missed being with his two favourite girls, well three when Joyce gets back.

"I'm telling mom!" she wined in true ten year old fashion.

"What for?" she crossed her arms, "Invading _my_ privacy, embarrassing me in front of _my _friend or soaking _my_ guest with orange juice." By the time she had finished her face was red with rage which was made worse when Dawn simply stuck her tongue out in response.

"Now, now Slayer, go easy on the pint-size; I'm sure she's sorry, aint that right Dawn?" Spike knew when Buffy was mad she was deadly. Of course she wouldn't kill her sister, but she wouldn't be nice either. _Best someone stick up for her _he thought. She gave him a thankful look.

"Sorry Buffy, wait a minute did you just call her Slayer? So it's true. How did you know?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you Dawn," he started.

"Spike she's ten" Buffy intervened.

"Yeah, but she's no scaredy-cat you and I both know that." He took his gaze from Buffy and looked Dawn in the eyes. "I'm a vampire"

"Yeah and I'm Madonna," she chuckled.

"I am. Look I'll prove it." He picked up a spoon from the table and looked into it revealing no reflection. Dawn gasped.

"That is soooo cool!" then her face changed to worried, "Buffy are you gonna dust him. Please don't because I like him I don't think he's gonna eat any body and…"

"Dawn calm down, I said he was my friend remember. He'll be staying here for a few days if mom doesn't mind. But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret that I'm the slayer. Ok?" Dawn nodded frantically.

For the whole afternoon Dawn talked non-stop to Spike. It was just like old times when she'd visit his crypt, except she was even more verbal as a ten year old. She kept asking to see his vamp face and when he did she gasped every time, but wasn't scared. Whilst the pair talked and Spike told her some horror stories that Buffy wouldn't approve of, the slayer went to the butchers to stock up on some pigs blood for Spike. Luckily Joyce was going to be gone until Monday because of some special shipments and a meeting, so they had time to figure some things out before having to explain their situation.

It was about five o'clock in the evening when Buffy arrived to see the reformed vampire playing some kind of card game with her sister in the lounge. It was obvious from the huge grin planted on Dawns face that she was winning. Naturally, Spike was letting her win because he had played card games for a hundred plus years, it would be criminal if he used all that experience on a ten year old. They were so caught up in their game, they hadn't even realised that Buffy entered the room with large amounts of shopping bags.

She had missed the Sunnydale mall, so thought there'd be no harm in going on a short shopping spree. Of course she left the house at eleven in the morning and it only took twenty minutes to visit the butcher, so maybe short wasn't really the right word.

Buffy's smile faded when she noticed the large amount of dollar bills in her sisters pocket. Spike had been there five minutes and he'd all ready started teaching Dawn his bad habits, like gambling. There was no way that was going to carry on. Of course she knew from experience that as soon as she turned her back he'd be teaching Dawn to pick locks or worse. Then a thought occurred to her. Joyce was still alive, her mother, their mother, wasn't dead. She didn't have to deal with these things any more. She got to be a normal teenager again. So she was a teenager that fought evil to save the world on a day to day basis, but it was more normal than she could remember. Her smile formed again.

That's when another thought crossed her mind. She was a teenager. She was sixteen. She wasn't sure if that was good thing or not. She must have looked a lot younger than she did. Like seven years younger. Then there's high school. That was something she wasn't so keen to live again, but it hadn't been all that bad, except Snyder. He was awful. A frown creased her brow. Maybe she could stop Flutie getting eaten. This could be good. She smirked to herself.

Meanwhile Dawn and Spike had finished their card game and were now staring oddly at Buffy. They had found it quite peculiar how many times her expression had changed in the last three minutes.

"Err Buffy…what you doin'?" Dawn asked, before she noticed the shopping bags, "Oooh did you get me anything?" She scurried across the floor and began rummaging through the bags.

"I might have done," she teased. "So you had fun?"

"The best," Dawn replied with a huge smile.

"I see you err won something?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at her sister, who suddenly looked sheepish. Spike said not to tell. "Don't worry about it; I'll hit Spike later for teaching a ten year old to gamble."

"Your not really gonna hit him are you?" Dawn asked worried for her new best friend's safety.

"I dunno," she was teasing again.

"How about you Slayer, have fun?" Spike asked eyeing the shopping bags. "I hope you didn't forget my dinner whilst you shopped 'til you dropped. I'm peckish."

**AN:** And, there's another chapter... wow, who'd of thought that editing is more hard work than writing in the first place... hopefully all you lovely readers will make it worth while and review for me...

thanks x


	5. Old Faces and Something Else…

**AN:** I like this chapter, I tried to add some humour, I hope you like. As always, I have put a lot of hard work into editing this, so... please review!

**Disclaimer:** All things Buffy belong to Joss ...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Four**

**Old Faces and Something Else...**

The phone had rung an hour ago. It was Janice, but a much younger version. She had asked if her new friend could stay the night and Buffy had agreed. Mostly because she wanted to go to The Bronze with Spike and she couldn't take her little sister. That would just be irresponsible.

Spike had been less keen to go to The Bronze, but Buffy insisted that she try to find her friends and she would appreciate it if he came. So Spike had reluctantly agreed. At least there would be beer.

It was now nine o'clock and the blonde couple were leaving for the club. Buffy wore a black mini dress that was about three inches higher than her knees. It had thin straps that tied up around her neck. She wore her golden blonde hair down, so her curls fell freely around her face. She never really realised how much darker her hair was when she was sixteen. It looked good and shinier. She finished her look with knee high boots and a silver cross around her neck. She noticed that she had the one Angel gave her. He must have met her like before, but she wasn't technically there when it happened. Well she was, but just not this time. It's all very confusing. Anyway, she knew how vampires could smell each other and she really wasn't in the mood for Spike's jealousness. So she left the cross on her dressing table. Even if it did look better than the one she was wearing.

Spike still looked like he always did. He had a tight black T-shirt on, his black jeans, black boots and his trademark leather duster. It was a good job his favourite outfit looked great because there was little doubt he'd ever change it. His bleach blonde hair did look slightly different though. It was less tamed. It resembled the look he adopted the year Buffy died, but it looked just as good. For a vampire he really was an exception. He knew how to dress, as outrageous as it really was, it would always look good. No body dared question his choice of hair colour, and to be honest it suited him.

The pair looked like the ideal couple as they walked down the street to The Bronze. They gave off vibes that told anyone within a mile of them, that they were not to be messed with. The vampire and slayer had automatically fell in step with each, almost as if they had never parted. Although nothing had been mentioned, they weren't friends now, they would never be friends. Their feelings were too strong, too complicated, to ever just fall back into a friendship and Buffy had all ready made the decision that she wanted to be with Spike. After all, there wouldn't be anybody to judge them now. They wouldn't have to see each other in secrecy. Spike wouldn't be seen as an evil killing machine because, according to their new lives, he had had his soul for years now.

As the vampire, with his arm draped across Buffy's shoulders, walked down the street, he could sense something. It was horrible. He knew straight away what it was and it was following them. He abruptly stopped to face the worse imaginable creature he could think of…

"Bloody hell, it's the poofter."

"Nice to see you to Spike," Angel replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh great," Buffy rolled her eyes and detached herself from Spikes side.

"What do you want tall, dark and forehead?" Spike questioned as he lit a cigarette.

"I wanted to know why Captain Peroxide is walking with the Slayer."

"I'm all souled, I'll have you know mate. So don't get any ideas that include me having a dusty ending," he raised his scarred eyebrow.

"I know about your soul Spike, I'm not stupid. Its just I hadn't heard that you had come to Sunnydale."

"Maybe you should get out more gramps, give that brooding a rest." Spike smirked; he could tell he was winding his grandsire up.

"OK, ladies that's enough. Angel it's nice to see you again, but me and Spike are kinda on a date so…"

"Bugger off!" Spike interjected.

"You do know he's a vampire right?" she nodded as if to say "duh". "Fine, I'll see you around Buffy," and with that he vanished into the night.

"Good riddance!" Spike snorted, receiving another eye roll from Buffy.

They finally made it to the throbbing club. The music blared as the dance floor moved with the bodies of teenagers. Buffy looked carefully around the club trying to notice a red head, but failed miserably. She was sure Willow would be here on a Saturday night, from memory everybody came here. It was the place to be. She gripped Spike's cool hand and led him to the back of the building where their old table used to sit. There she was and not alone. Xander was there as well, but no Jesse. Buffy did remember Xander mentioning once that Jesse preferred to stay home though. She and Spike made their way through dancers and stood next to Willow and Xander.

"Hey guys!" Buffy said cheerily.

"Hey Buffy, err do you wanna sit?" the invitation was polite enough, but Willow sounded hesitant, then she knew why.

"Look guys, about last night, you probably think I'm totally crazy…"

"Oh no, of course not. Actually, you'd be surprised how many vampire slayers we know," Xander interrupted.

"For starters the slayer is a one off kinda deal, so I doubt it. Secondly, I'm no different to any other girl. I just kill the living dead and protect the world from unspeakable evil, you wouldn't even…"

"Look Buffy, I believe you about what you're saying. I was freaked last night after I saw some vampires for myself, but…"

"But nothing, I'm gonna protect you guys from getting eaten and killed by monsters. I say you forget about me being the Slayer and be grateful you can walk the streets safely," although Buffy was being dead serious, she said this light-heartedly.

"Who's ya friend Buff?" Willow asked trying to lighten the mood after an awkward silence.

"I'm Spike, Buffy's err…"

"He's my boyfriend."

"You do know by telling us you have a boyfriend named Spike, you don't seem any more normal," Xander added.

"I probably shouldn't mention he's a vampire then," she included.

"He's a…" Willow and Xander both adopted pale faces.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... normally," he assured them.

"He's like Angel, who you'll probably meet soon" Buffy added, but soon realised her mistake.

"I am nothing like that bloody…" Spike stopped before he got too angry and his vamp face came. Xander and Willow would probably faint.

"Do you guys wanna come round mine tonight? We could talk and I could explain this better." They looked like they were going to object until she added, "I have cookies"

Meanwhile something lurked in the shadows of the club. It watched the small group intently listening to every word. As the four made their way to the exit, it followed. It had found its target and it wouldn't stop until some real damage was done………….

**AN: **So what do you think? Not loving this chapter as much as I did when I first wrote it, but I still think the improvements made were worth it! Anyway, hope you liked... please review!

thanks x


	6. A Sleepover to Remember

**AN:** So here is the next chapter... enjoy and please review, it's taken me hours to improve this story the best I can...

**Disclaimer:** its not mine, why do they insist on rubbing it in everytime i post a chapter...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Five**

**A Sleepover to Remember**

Buffy unlocked the door of the empty house. It was dark inside. She fumbled for the light switch and clicked it on. Three more followed her in and went to the lounge. Xander and Willow sat on the couch patiently, whilst Spike sat opposite them on the coffee table. If Joyce were there she'd have his head for sitting on the antique furniture, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt. Meanwhile, while the three sat in an uncomfortable silence, Buffy went and made drinks and got the promised cookies. She couldn't help but laugh as she entered the room to see three helpless faces just waiting for an excuse to kill the awkwardness. Luckily Buffy knew just the thing.

"Welcome to my humble home, I bring cookies and drinks." Buffy floated into the room with a tray on one hand in superb waitress style.

"What a lovely host you are pet," Spike commented.

"So what's up for conversation?" Buffy asked pushing Spike off her mother's favourite possession and replacing him with her cookies.

"So you're a British vampire. I've never met someone from England," Xander suddenly got a goofy smile and did the worst fake British accent possible, "Do you like a cuppa, old boy."

"No I like blood," Spike replied with a smirk, making Xander lose his annoying smile.

"Spike be nice. At least it wasn't the usual insult," Buffy whispered, unfortunately not quiet enough.

"What? I've never even met him before, how could insult him?" Xander asked clueless.

"Oh not you…" _come on Buffy think quick, _"Its just he gets a lot of stupid comments over here," _much better than the kilt making excuse._

"So you're a good vampire?" Willow finally spoke up.

"I have a soul, but you know I was good before that. It just took a lot to convince a certain someone, she was really thick headed."

"Well you know, I bet you were really annoying and…shirty" Buffy added.

"I'm guessing you two have a lot of history," Willow said with a smile. The way the vampire and the slayer argued was weirdly sweet.

"You could say that," Spike replied.

"So, what we actually gonna do tonight Buffster?" Xander asked.

Suddenly the lights went out. Willow screamed at the sudden darkness, but there was some doubt it could have been Xander. The only one in the room who could still see clearly was Spike. Without a second thought, as if it was instinct, he grabbed Buffy's hand. They both stood, Spike leading the way through the darkness. Buffy fumbled around for Willow, took her hand and pulled her up. Willow quickly took Xander's hand and pulled him up as well. The four of them had now formed a chain.

Spike weaved them out of the lounge and to the staircase. It was either Buffy's room or the basement. He decided on Buffy's room. With his vampire vision he led the other three up the stairs. Xander tripped on the way up and Spike had to try really hard to suppress his laugh. Once they got to Buffy's room and found out that the lights didn't work there either, they all sat on the bed.

"Maybe it's a power cut?" Willow asked hopefully.

"It's never a power cut on the Hellmouth," Buffy said, the doom lingering in her voice.

"Well that's comforting," Xander commented sarcastically.

"So what's the plan, luv?" Spike asked Buffy.

Before Buffy could answer all four froze. If Spike could breathe he would be holding his breath. Even for the living dead he was freaked out by what was about to happen. On the other side of the bedroom door footsteps could be heard slowly making their way up the stairs. Every time a foot made contact with the step a creak soon followed. Now the thing was on the landing. The footsteps grew closer. Something made contact with the door. The handle began to turn, but only Spike could actually see this. The others unfortunately sat blindly, only able to listen, and they didn't like what they heard.

The door slowly crept open. A cold placid breeze entered the room sending goose bumps up even Spikes lifeless body. The breeze slowly died, but unfortunately was replaced by the smell of something rancid. Spike suddenly felt very ungrateful of his extra vampire senses. Of course he was the first to see.

"Bloody hell," he jumped up, pushing the others by the window.

"Spike what the hell is it?" Buffy asked the unusual sound of worry in her voice.

"Come on Spike give us a clue here," Xander insisted, his voice slightly hysterical.

"You know that smell," Spike began.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

"It's worse than that," he could here an echo of gulping.

"So I should kill it right?" Buffy asked shakily.

"Buffy luv, why so scared?" he suddenly didn't like the tone he was hearing.

"I dunno. It's just I suddenly feel scared."

"So that's what this butt ugly is, a fear demon. Well I bet you didn't bet a vamp would be here, huh?"

"Sssooo, I might have a fight on my hands, or claws to be precissse," the monster hissed.

"Guessin' your mojo doesn't work on the undead then. Goodie for me," he lunged at the demon full force.

Buffy, Willow and Xander huddled in the corner of the room. Fear leaked off them in overdrive and it caught the nose of nearby vamp. Without a second thought the vampire climbed the tree and knocked frantically on the window.

"Buffy invite me in," he ordered.

"What if you eat me?" she yelled back.

"Then you can dust me. Buffy come on I'm here to help," he sounded desperate.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Angel hadn't been aware that Spike was already there fighting the fight. He stood for a few seconds watching his grand childe fight. He didn't remember Spike having this much experience. He was quite impressive, that was until he was thrown down the stairs. Angel snapped out of his trance and began fighting the demon. He kicked it hard. Hard enough to wind it while he snapped its neck with a sickening crunch. Immediately Buffy got to her feet and the lights came back on.

"Thanks Angel. Guys are you OK?" They nodded silently. "Good, wait, where's Spike?"

"Where is it? I'm gonna…" Spike barged through the door noticing the enemy dead on the floor, "…kill it" he looked up confused, until he saw him. "Oh bloody hell. I was enjoying that fight you poof."

"Your welcome Spike," Angel said sarcastically, turning to Buffy. "Are you OK?"

"Yep, never better. I don't remember that happening before," she said.

The gang gave her a bunch of questioning looks, except Spike, he knew what she meant.

"You know, back in La where I used to live," she lied... _stupid Buffy._

"So are the slayerettes gonna stay the night luv, or are you gonna pack 'em up and send 'em home?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'd feel safer here with you," Willow asked and Xander gave an approving nod.

"They can stay, but Angel are you going to leave? I'd offer you a place but there isn't any more room," she lied. So maybe she could squeeze him in somewhere, but if she had to listen to him and Spike argue all night she'd just die, again, again, again.

"Its fine Buffy. I'll see you around. Maybe when you aren't killing things," he gave a farewell smile and disappeared out of the window and into the night.

"I really hate him," Spike growled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Buffy remarked sarcastically.

"So what we gonna do with that?" Spike asked, ignoring her comment, pointing at the demon corpse.

"I dunno," as she said this the body disintegrated. "Now that's what I call a self efficient demon," she smiled cheerily.

"So Buffster, we should learn to get used to this, huh?" Xander asked.

"That's what I'd suggest," she gave him a sympathetic smile.

After that things didn't seem so tense between the four. Who would have guessed that facing a demon would have cured such a thing? But that it did. It was almost like old times as they shared some stories before going to sleep. The Scoobies were back, well most. She'd forgotten about Giles, but Monday she would go to the library and talk to him. He'd surely have news on the Master, which she intended killing without dying herself. _No deaths this time,_ she thought and with that thought she drifted into an easy sleep with Spike at her side in the lounge, snuggling down into the sleeping bag.

What ever happened next, she'd be ready for it, how could she be so wrong?...

**AN:** please review, I'd love to know what you think. All this editing is so much hard work, I'm exhausted... if only somebody would shower me with nice, refreshing reviews...

thanks x

PS: sorry the Spuffiness is slow, but i was just trying to build a plot first. I promise more Spuffy soon, also, I am here to tell you that the sequel will be a thousand times better than this, so more reviews will equal a sequel up sooner... there will also be a lot more Spuffy in the next story...


	7. Changing Change

**AN:** OK so here's the next chapter in my story. I have to admit I was suffering from extreme writers block when I wrote this the first time around, so I hope it doesn't show, even after all my editing... and i would love some reviews to boost my confidence for the sequel that I'll start writing ASAP.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Buffy, i wish i owned Spike, but Joss said no...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Six**

**Changing Change**

She woke with the unfortunate feeling of an aching back. She could have slept in her bed, but thought it was fair that they all slept in the same conditions. _Stupid fairness, _she cursed. She rubbed her back and stretched much like a cat does, avoiding the sleeping red head and brunette. That's when she noticed something missing. He was definitely there when she fell asleep. She should know, after all, she did use him as a pillow. At least the curtains were shut this time, so there'd be no dusty boyfriend.

_Boyfriend, Spike's my boyfriend. I kinda like that. It normally would have grossed me out, but now it has a ring to it. Buffy and Spike: Spike and Buffy. If you put them together it makes Spuffy, that's funny. Damn my teenage brain and its obsession on boys…vampires…men…vampire men. Oh whatever. Ramble later, find boyfriend now._

Buffy unwrapped the sleeping bag from her body and crawled to a standing position. She guessed it was still early because there wasn't a glow coming through the shut curtains. She scanned the lounge, checking that he wasn't just winding her up, but all she found was a snoring Xander and a peaceful Willow. She made her way to the kitchen and there he stood. He had Weeta-Bix in his left hand and a sachet of blood in the other. He noticed her presence and smiled.

"Mornin' luv," he greeted cheerily. She walked over to him and gave him the sweetest kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his icy blue eyes. "How did you get me off your shoulder without waking me?" she was normally a light sleeper. It came with the slayer package.

"Dunno love, but you're not using me as a pillow in the future," his smile suddenly changed tactic and looked very cheeky.

"Whys that?" she crossed her arms. He had that look that he was going to be an annoying vampire.

"You dribble," he said matter-of-factly.

"I do not dribble!" she protested, as she consciously started to wipe her mouth.

"You tell that to my soggy shoulder," he teased her.

A few minutes later, Willow and Xander shuffled into the kitchen. Buffy couldn't believe how much younger Xander looked and two eyes, a much desired look. She wasn't going to let him down this time. She smiled sweetly at him and then Willow. Willow didn't look much younger, but a lot more timid. She had gone a long way since Buffy first met her.

"Hey guys. So what's the plan for today?" Buffy asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve the evil undead…" Xander looked over to Spike "…no offence. I'm up for anything."

"Sunnydale's pretty much dead on a Sunday so I wouldn't suggest the mall," Willow added.

"We could go and find my watcher," Buffy hopefully suggested. She'd rather see him sooner rather than later.

"Is that a whole Slayer thing?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, you guys don't have to come," she assured them.

"Nah, we'll tag along. We're you're friends now and I'm guessing we should know as much about this slayer stuff as possible."

"Who's your Watcher anyway?"

"You're gonna flip Will. It's the new librarian at the school you totally have a crush on," Buffy always knew Willow liked Giles at the beginning. Willow blushed the same colour of her hair.

_**Meanwhile, below ground... **_

"The Slayer is a problem boss."

"You don't say, you schmuck! She killed my favourite childe without a second glance. If I didn't know of the new prophecy, I'd be worried. She has no idea what's to come," the ancient vampire laughed evilly.

"How did you manage it Master?" the lacky vampire asked.

"Lets just say I have my ways. You see, my small blood sucking offspring, she is not the slayer of now. I have heard of what the meddling powers have done. She thinks she can face me, but I have a way to keep one step ahead. I can change things. Now disappear and let me get my beauty sleep," the flunkie vampire looked uncertain to move. "Go all ready. Kill something," the Master assured him.

With that the vampire vanished into the sewer system leaving the Master to rest in the sunken, underground church.

* * *

It was about three o'clock and Rupert Giles was making his fourteenth cup of tea. He wore his usual tweed suit, with his tie loose around his neck and his glasses placed securely on the bridge of his nose. As he made his tea with one hand, as it seemed so natural to make after so many years, he held a large leather bound book in the other. His eyes darted from left to right as they scanned the page. He picked up his fresh cup of tea and walked through to his living room. He placed the novelty mug reading _Kiss the Librarian_ on the coffee table and got further engrossed into his book. He almost jumped with shock as he heard frantic knocking on his door. As he opened the door he came face to face with three teenagers and something hiding under a blanket. He was too busy examining the strange figure, which was slightly steaming, to notice Buffy's concerned face.

"Good lord!" Giles finally managed. "What in heavens is going on?"

"Earth to Giles, he needs an invite!" Buffy's voice finally pierced into his trance.

"Miss Summers?"

"Yes it's me now please invite him in, before he fries,"

"Of course, come in, all of you," he stood aside to let them enter.

"About bloody time!" Spike cursed, as all five walked into the lounge and got themselves comfortable.

Giles was the first to talk.

"Are you here about the…err…job description?" Giles asked, not entirely sure how to hide it from the others.

"Giles they know I'm the slayer," he started cleaning his glasses.

"Are you sure that's wise Buffy?" he didn't even wait for an answer before his gaze fell onto Spike, "You're a vampire."

"Well duh," Spike answered.

"Good lord!" Giles suddenly pulled a cross from his pocket and held out a vile of holy water.

"G-man, it's cool. He's a good blood sucking fiend," Xander assured him. Was he sticking up for Spike?

"Could you not call me that, and how can a vampire be good?"

"This is Spike he has a …" Buffy tried to explain.

"Soul. Yes I do remember something, he's like Angel, am I right." Giles slowly placed his weapons on the table.

"Not bloody close. First I earned mine, second I don't brood about it and…"

"Yes quite right. I do apologise Spike," he gave an apologising smile. Was Giles apologising?

"So you're not a real librarian?" Willow's voice was drenched with disappointment.

"Oh no, I am. I just have another occupation as well. I heard of Miss Summers and it was decided that this was the best way to keep an eye on the Slayer," Giles explained, "but I am quite efficient around the stacks," he smiled brightly, which Willow mirrored.

"So, Giles, what's up with the heavy reading?" Buffy implied with her eyes she was talking about the large leather book.

"We seem to be approaching the end of the world."

"Now let's get to the point," Buffy said sarcastically, followed by an eye roll.

"Yes I did come across quite blunt, but this a serious matter Buffy. It involves the Master."

"So I'll dust him and world saved, no big."

"Have you ever dealt with an apocalypse before?"

"More than you'd know," she mumbled. He didn't hear.

"You seem to be quite flippant, Miss Summers. I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of this. The Master will rise and you will die," he stated, his eyes hard and much unlike he was when she first met him the first time.

"He was a lot more subtle last time," Buffy whispered in Spikes ear.

"I'm sorry. That was harsh of me. But the reality is Buffy I have found a new text that reveals that he will not only kill the chosen one, but he will cause her to rise again. I assume he means sire her, sire you," his eyes grew softer, but Buffy's grew wider.

Silence fell over them. How was Buffy supposed to change things if they'd all ready been changed? The fact is she couldn't avoid dying the last time, it was a prophecy and it was set in stone. So that was it, she was going to be a vampire, it was set in stone. She was going to be some sort of twisted vampire relative of Spikes. She was going to die again, again, again. Spike gripped her hand and as if reading her mind…

"Not if I can bloody help it," he whispered in her ear.

**AN: **Do you like? Let me know and review. Is the Master really one step ahead? Is Buffy going to get vamped? Is Spike going to be her knight in shining armour? ...

thanks x


	8. A Shared Vision

**AN:** This has more Spuffy in it. I tried to add some more romantic moments, but I'm not to good at it so I try to leave it up to you rather than write something dodgy and you hate it. I have, like all the other chapters, improved the grammar in this, and probably changed some other bits along the way... I hope you like it, enjoy!

Please Review because it makes me write better and quicker.

**Disclaimer:** Why do they insist on rubbing it in that I own nothing...

**Be Kind, Rewind**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Shared Vision**

It was the same Sunday evening that Buffy sat cross legged on the cool floorboards of her lounge, surrounded by mountains of books. She had borrowed every book that includes prophecies from Giles and naturally that meant enough to fill the whole house. After she had heard about the news that she was to become a vampire, she had panicked. She panicked because the Master had managed to kill her before and she couldn't stop the prophecy, so why should now be any different. But she should know better, now was a lot different.

For a start she still had all her experience. Although her body wasn't in as good as shape, her mind was. All she would need to do was have some lengthy training sessions with Giles and Spike and she would be in the best physical shape in no time. But even though she knew this, there still was something nagging her in the back of her mind. It was her sixteen year old self shouting to her that she doesn't want to die. Even though Buffy, age twenty three, had been sent back in time, the other Buffy still remained. There was a sixteen year old constantly clouding her thoughts. She was more obsessed with having a boyfriend, she wanted to shop more, but on top of it all slaying seemed more of a chore.

In recent years she had come to realise slaying was apart of her, not just a job she couldn't get out of. However as she sat in the lounge, she began to wish more and more that she didn't have to be the slayer. She didn't want to die. She was only sixteen and she felt only sixteen. This is when she began to cry.

"Buffy luv, what's wrong?" Spike had come in to help with research, but it looked like he might be needed for more than that.

"How can you even ask that?!" she practically screamed, hysteric building in her tone.

"Ssshhh, pet, you'll worry the Bit," he took her in his arms and began to soothingly rock her back and fourth, slowly her sobs quietened.

"Am I going to die?" she eventually asked barely above a whisper.

"Never. Now you listen to me and you listen carefully. I love you Buffy and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything hurt you, especially that git of a Master. If you die, I die."

"Spike you idiot, you're already dead," a smile appeared on her face and a small laugh escaped.

"You really know how to ruin a moment. What I'm saying is…" Spiked was shushed by Buffy's finger over his lips.

"I know what you're saying. I love you," she leant in and replaced her finger with her lips.

The pair sat on the floor. Their passionate kiss was all they could think about. It was a magical moment between the two. Then something amazing happened. Like an electric shock they flew apart. A bright light filled the room and within a matter of seconds was gone again. The couple sat facing each other completely confused, but they smiled at each other at what just happened.

"Ewww," remarked a childish voice from the other end of the room.

"Dawn, what do you want?" Buffy asked, angry about her sister always managed to ruin a magical moment.

"Well I was gonna ask if I could have my dinner soon, but after seeing you two get with the smoochies, I've totally lost my appetite," and with that she left the room giggling.

"Boy is my sister a pain in the butt," Buffy huffed and then she turned to Spike, "Do you think it's true?"

"I hope so luv, because if that's how the future pans out, it's bloody fantastic," he said smiling brightly.

"What do you think caused it?" she asked scooting over to his side.

"I think we did luv, and did you notice how undead you were?" Spike but his arm around her neck.

"I sure did, no fangy Buffy there. Just happy Buffy."

"So things do turn out better in the future…eventually."

"I think things are already better," and with that she returned to kissing him, but this time without electric sparks, just the normal love kind.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, up in the place of dimensions, two familiar creatures peered down upon Sunnydale... **_

"The Masssssssster knows sissssster of what we did," the serpent like creature hissed, worry in it's voice.

"That is why, my brother, I gave them the vision. The Master could not possibly predict what is to come," the beautiful woman replied with her natural smooth voice.

"But the prophesssssie, it reveals that the sssslayer will be sssired."

"Yes, that wasn't planned. When we changed the vampires history, other things changed also and I'm afraid that the Master has some way to change things as well. But I have hope brother. They are very powerful. They do not even know what just happened. That spark was more than magical energy," the woman smiled softly, "they will know soon," and with that she disappeared.

"I hope you know what you're doing sissssster," and the woman's brother then followed her.

* * *

It was now Monday morning. Joyce had returned early that morning and was now down stairs making breakfast for Buffy and Dawn and hot chocolate for their new house guest Spike. Apparently he was going to be staying longer than Joyce had originally intended, but after a conversation about Passions, she realised she quite liked the British stranger.

Buffy skipped downstairs practically floating with happiness. After the vision she had last night, she had no reason to worry about anything ever again. Apart from the approaching apocalypse and the fact that the vision had shown the world in about eight years time and showed very little of what was to actually come. But the important thing is that she knew everything turned out a lot better than it had done last time and she wasn't the only one who knew it.

Spike had stayed up all night, alone on the couch after their very passionate kiss, thinking about what he had just seen. He knew that there will still be hard times to come including apocalypses, but that's the way the world works. But what he did know is that what ever was to come it would end wonderfully. He also knew that Buffy wouldn't die in the prophecy Giles had read. This however did confuse him. Of course he didn't want it to happen, but it was still a prophecy, so how does she avoid getting vamped?

Buffy entered the kitchen to find her mother telling her boyfriend something about the gallery. She sat herself next to Dawn who had woken up just before her. She could already tell that the older and younger Summer's women adored Spike, much like they had done in the future. Except this time she knew why. Joyce was already engrossed in a conversation with the reformed vampire, of course Joyce didn't know this yet, but she would soon and Dawn thought of him as a big brother. He had been there two days and had taught Dawn to gamble, pick locks and God knows what else, but Dawn loved him for treating her like an adult. After Buffy ate her breakfast she prepared herself for her dreadful fate. There would be no delaying it any more. She would have to live the nightmare again. This could prove to be more of a punishment than a gift. It was time for school.

_I wonder if anything else has changed..._

**AN:** So how was it? Is Buffy still gonna get vamped and how does she unvamp if she does? What did Spike and Buffy see in their vision? And what does she mean more than a spark? You'll never guess, trust me... You'll have to find out and keep reading...

Please review!

thanks x


	9. Sooner than to be Expected

AN: Here is the nest part of my story. It's kinda shorter i know, but it's just the lead up to whats gonna happen next. I have a good idea how my stories gonna end. I'm planning about three more chapters and then i'll start the sequel if you want one? Any way enjoy!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I dont own it, so dont rub it in...

**Chapter Eight**

**Sooner than to be Expected **

School had finished an hour ago and like old times everyone had gathered in the library. Even Spike had battled through the sun rays to meet Buffy and her friends. The only member who was missing was Angel, but he usually didn't show until sunset anyway. Cordelia had found out about Buffy when a pixie type demon kept stealing her compact mirror and the slayer had to use her skills to destroy the mischievous little monster. A lot of things happened differently this time, but after what Buffy saw in her vision, she knew it was for the best.

The newly formed Scooby gang were now in deep research mode. Although Buffy had seen a happy ending, there were still concerns of the prophecy about her becoming a vampire. She had no idea what was to come and considering she was actually from the future it concerned her, it scared her. She was meant to be able to prevent any problems in the time to come, but at this rate things were going to happen differently anyway. She almost wished she could tell Giles about the time travel with her and Spike, but it would be too risky, even if he would be able to explain some things.

The library was unusually quiet. Everyone was too busy reading endless amounts of texts trying to figure out about the prophecy including the Master. Buffy sat on the steps leading to the stacks nervously biting her fingernails as she read over the original prophecy. It really did seem set in stone. But surely there was a way around it. There had to be. She wasn't given a second chance for nothing. Buffy was just about to scan over the text for the hundredth time when the double doors swung open.

"Buffy, we have a problem" Angel came striding straight towards her.

"What happened? You run out of hair gel?" Spike quipped.

"Shut up bleach boy" Angel remarked

"Your words hurt me" Spike mocked, placing a hand over his heart and pouting. Angel ignored him the best he could, but a low growl escaped.

"Buffy it's about the Master. I think he is preparing to rise"

"But my calculations show we still have at least a week, surely you are mistaken" Giles said to the dark haired vampire, panic obvious in his voice.

"Things keep changing" Buffy mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

"What's that Buffster?" Xander asked, his human hearing not being able to detect her comment.

"What do you mean Buffy?" Angel asked, edging closer to the deflated slayer, as his vampire hearing heard her crystal clear.

"Buffy is there something you want to tell us?" Willow asked softly, not wanting to push her obviously upset friend.

"Yeah please tell because personally I have better things to do than read some old books so…" Cordelia trailed off due to the disapproving looks "…What? It's not like you all weren't thinking the same thing" she rolled her eyes and started looking through another book.

"It's nothing. You know being the Slayer is hard compared to being a normal teenager. It's just a big change and I'm still not used to the fact I could die any day." She lied, hoping Angel wouldn't smell it on her. Luckily a certain bleach blonde helped her out.

"So Peaches, do tell. What makes you think this Master is gonna rise anytime soon?" Buffy gave him a thankful look.

"I'm surprised Spike. It's not the sort of thing a vampire can miss, especially one that is actually related to the Master"

"Wait a second blood boy, Spikes related to the Master?" Xander asked slightly higher pitched than he had intended, giving Spike the evil eye.

"Don't bloody look at me like that you git, Nancy boy here is closer related than me!" Spike exclaimed waving his hand towards Angel.

"Guys, can we chill?" Buffy suddenly intervened standing up.

It was then that ground began to tremble softly. It merely felt like a vibration beneath the floor. But then it grew more violent and soon became near impossible to stand alone. Willow quickly ran to Xander's side and they leaned on each other for support. Giles rested on the desk beside Cordelia, who had frozen to her chair. Angel had lost balance and was now sprawled across the steps and Buffy and Spike both leaned on each other heavily.

The tiled flooring of the library began to split and the newly formed crevices travelled up the walls. The sound of the earth rumbling beneath them almost became deafening. However as sudden as it came was exactly how it went. There was no easing of the earthquake, it just simply stopped. Everyone had shocked faces, even Spike and Angel looked spooked, but Buffy knew exactly what that meant. Only this time it was worse than before. It was a sign of the forthcoming apocalypse.

It was sign that the Master was on his way and sooner than expected.

"Buffy whats happening?" Willow asked in a small voice, still shaken from the earthquake.

"The end of the world" Buffy simply stated and with that she left the library.

Everyone stared at her leave with shocked faces. How could she leave after such a statment? The room had now fallen into an uncomfortable silence. However Angel soon sorted that out.

"Spike i can smell it a mile away. I dont even think it takes a vampire to realise somethings up with Buffy. And somehow, you being her _boyfriend, _i think you know whats happening as well. Now tell us exactly what thehell is going on" the last part was said through gritted teeth and Angel couldnt supress the growl that followed it.

Spike fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds as everyone stared at him with expectant eyes. It was no use, he had to say something to them. But what would he say? Surely telling the truth would be too risky. He took a deep unneeded breath and looked at each of their faces.

"Oh bloody hell"

To be continued...

AN: So there it is. I hope you liked and keep with me because the next chapter is going to be good, i hope. I havn't actually started it yet, but the ideas are swimming around my mind. Meanwhile, because the next chapter might take a little longer to write 'cos it's gonna be a goodie, why dont you check out my Post Chosen story Another Way. Its Spuffy...

Please review because they make my day!

Due to the fact i am having complete success with my other story Another Way (check it out) i wont update this story quite yet unless i get massive feed back. So if you like this story please review and i will update ten times faster! Thanks to all those who have reviewd, i love you guys! )

thanks x


	10. Never Leaving

**AN: **i know i havn't updated in a while and i know this is only short, but i have been busy with my other story (Another Way) however this is a fluffy spuffy chapter, so i hope you like it none the less. Would love reviews and i might just be inspired enough to write more quicker!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, its Joss's ...

**Chapter nine**

**Never Leaving**

Buffy could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. No matter how much she tried, they just wouldn't stop. She had been through apocalypses over and over again, but this one just seemed more definite, and it scared her. She got that lump in her throat filled with dread, and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Could she actually lose this one?

But then she thought of Spike. He never ever let her down. He had promised to protect her, at least she had some hope. The vampire loved his slayer and the slayer loved her vampire. That would never end, even when the world did.

So why did the slayer need the thought of someone protecting her to keep her stable? Shouldn't she be doing things on her own, isn't that how a slayer works? She never was one to follow the rules.

This she smiled at.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden chill that whistled down the street of Sunnydale. It was cold and could only be described as the winds of death. It made her blood run cold. She needed a distraction, anything to take her mind of her awful fate, that was undecided.

That's when a figure apeared before her. A vampire. She narrowed her eyes, looking sternly at the fledgling. He smiled wickedly, growling, thinking he had an easy meal ahead of him. That was until she pulled a stake from her back pocket. His smile faded, and he lunged at her, hoping to take her off guard, but she was ready, she was always ready.

The vampire was no match for her slayer skills. In seconds he was no more than dust on the pavement.

"Shouldn't have bothered" she whispered to the pile of dust beneath her boots.

Suddenly she heard the patting of feet behind her. She closed her eyes, letting her senses tell her who was approaching. Buffy smiled. It was the one person she needed now, more than anything. Spike, and yes he was considered a person in her eyes now, not a thing or creature, a man.

"Luv, why did ya take off? I had to make some bloody stupid excuse to get me out of there. I think the bleedin' poof followed me, so do you wanna get out of here, talk quietly. Plus the Bit is probably waitin for us back home, you know what she's like" he smiled, running a hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Spike, never leave me" she finally managed to say.

He cocked his head in confusion, before answering the only answer he knew.

"I'll never leave you"

"Promise?" tears began to fill the green eyes he loved to look at so much.

She suddenly looked so vulnerable, something Spike couldn't bare.

He instinctively took her in his arms and whispered against her golden hair. "Promise"

No more could be said that night. They simply walked home, hand in hand, waiting for the time they knew was coming. The apocalypse. Because like Spike, that never went away.

AN: let me know what you think, sorry for the shortness, but i thought a little update was better than no update. love you guys and would love your reviews! Keep readin...

thanks x


	11. Bring It On

**AN: **i know i haven't updated in almost forever, but i have been really busy with my school work and stuff, but i had some spare time so i thought I'll give this a go. Would love reviews and i might just be inspired enough to write more quickly! Also i do plan to update my other stories soon, but like i mentioned i am super busy at the moment...ENJOY!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, its Joss's ...

**Chapter Ten**

**Bring It On**

_**Previously...**_

"Spike, never leave me" she finally managed to say.

He cocked his head in confusion, before answering the only answer he knew.

"I'll never leave you"

"Promise?" tears began to fill the green eyes he loved to look at so much.

She suddenly looked so vulnerable, something Spike couldn't bare.

He instinctively took her in his arms and whispered against her golden hair. "Promise"

No more could be said that night. They simply walked home, hand in hand, waiting for the time they knew was coming. The apocalypse. Because like Spike, that never went away.

Buffy, as you would expect, had an unsettled night's sleep. She had tossed and turned through all hours having horrible nightmares of fights with the Master. Several times she had woken, suddenly sitting bolt upright, in a cold sweat. Though she wanted Spike beside her, she also didn't want him to be worried any more that he all ready was. Also she couldn't have her mother thinking too deeply into their relationship. That would just come to all sorts of problems she just couldn't deal with right now. No, there was no way around it. She would have to battle through the night alone.

She was more than relieved when the soft glow of the rising sun, peaked through her curtains and gently woke her. She blinked a couple of times before climbing out of bed and putting on her dressing gown. Lazily, she walked down the stairs. In the lounge Dawn sat happily watching the morning TV in her pyjamas. Buffy entered the kitchen where Spike was heating up his morning blood.

"Where's Mom?" Buffy asked, automatically pouring herself some orange juice in a glass.

"Went to the gallery early" Spike replied pulling out his blood from the microwave as it beeped, declaring it had finished it's job.

"Oh" Buffy said vacantly staring aimlessly at the bottom of her glass.

"You all right luv?" the bleach haired vampire asked, placing his hand over hers.

Startled by the sudden cold touch she hadn't expected, Buffy jumped slightly, knocking her juice over. Spike moved back, slightly puzzled at the Slayer's sudden show of skittishness.

"Sorry pet" Spike said softly, helping to clear away the orange puddle on the counter.

"It's not your fault" she sighed, "I had a bad night and i guess..."

"No need to explain," Spike assured her, daring to take her hand.

This time she knew it was coming. She wrapped her own fingers around his and took a step towards him. Gently, she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled, releasing his hand.

Without another word she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. As soon as her foot steps had faded they were replaced by others. In seconds Dawn was standing beside Spike, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" she asked, yet again reminding the vampire just how young she was now.

"Nothing Bit, it's some slayer problems, but we'll sort it out" he said softly glancing down at her.

Dawn knew there was more to her sister's slayer problems than Spike was letting on, but for now she accepted it. Though she was still worried and being as young as she was, she needed some comfort. With out a second thought she wrapped her arms around Spike's waist and hugged him tightly.

Spike was slightly startled at this. He gazed down at the brunette, who was firmly attached to his waist, and he smiled. He smiled before he realised he had even done it. Gently wrapping his own arms around Dawn, he felt the little girl relax slightly. He knew she was concerned for Buffy and so she should be and for the first time he truly felt needed, not as the muscle or the devoted boyfriend, but as the surrogate big brother.

The pair suddenly parted though when they heard the sound of Buffy descending the stairs. Even her footsteps sounded determined. Within second the blonde stood before them, fully dressed in grey jogging bottoms and a white tank top, a crossbow in hand. Spike knew from experience she was preparing for a fight, not because of the weapon surprisingly, but by the look on her face.

"I'm going out" she declared loading the crossbow carefully, "I need to get this done."

"Get what done? What's going on?" Dawn asked glancing between her sister and the vampire.

"Nothing Dawnie. Just some business i need to take care of" Buffy said vaguely.

Buffy began to head for the door when something stopped her. A cold hand firmly grabbed her arm and she turned expectantly.

"I cant wait around Spike" Buffy sighed, "It's gonna have to be done sooner or later. I prefer the sooner option" she began to open the door.

"I'm coming with you" Spike said sternly. He was never one to ask permission.

"I was hoping you would" Buffy admitted showing a brief smile.

Spike was surprised at her answer. She was never one to ask for help, especially from him. He glanced back to find Dawn standing in the hall.

"I called Willow and Xander, they'll look after you Dawnie" Buffy said softly.

Though Dawn was far from happy about the arrangement, she knew now not to argue. So she simply nodded, moving forward to give her sister and the vampire a brief hug. Silently she turned and headed for her room.

Buffy watched her sister head up the stairs. She sighed deeply. Trying not think in too much detail of the upcoming battle she turned and began to open the door. On the other side Willow and Xander were walking up the driveway. The pair smiled at her and Buffy quickly returned.

"Dawn's upstairs" Buffy informed them, ushering the pair into the house, "This shouldn't take long, however it turns out."

There was a glum silence. Willow smiled at her best friend and though Buffy hadn't told her why she had to babysit Dawn, Willow knew it was something serious and slayer related.

As Buffy was about to close the door she paused and turned to the red head and the brunette.

"Please don't tell Giles I've gone" and with her solemn words she left, Spike following closely under the protection of his blanket.

The sewers were dark and damp. Rats scurried in every corner and the long, grey pipes dripped constantly. Buffy was glad she had remembered her torch because little light filled the gloomy underground tunnels. Spike followed her as normal.

"Where do you think he is?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

Though she had been there before, over time the exact location of the Master had faded from her memory. Luckily Spike could sense the evil vampire from a mile away.

"He's close" he answered, moving even closer to her.

The pair walked on in silence, both not entirely sure what to say at such a time. However, they abruptly stopped when something caught both of their attentions. Though it was almost inaudible, footsteps were slowly approaching. After a short time they saw the owner of the mysterious footsteps.

"What do you want?" Spike asked impatiently.

"To help" Angel replied, not even bothering to look at his grand childe, but instead looking at Buffy. "I wont take no for an answer" he assured her.

"Glad to have you on the team" she said, but shared little conversation as she continued to walk.

The slayer now a couple of feet in front and the two vampires behind walked towards there destination.

"How'd you know?" Spike asked the other vampire eventually.

"Xander mentioned some stuff" he answered vaguley.

"Funny. Never pegged you two as the sharing type" Spike smirked.

"Things change"

"Tell me about it" Spike mumbled.

Suddenly both vampire stopped. There heads turned to a small opening in the sewer wall. An unusually cold breeze leaked from the gap. This was definitely the place.

"Buffy" Spike called.

The three carefully crept through the small opening. Buffy took Spike's hand, suddenly having the rush of fear and dread. She could die. Worse, she could be brought back again and this time she would come back wrong. But she had her vampires with her. And yes they were hers. They would always protect her, love her and she would them. Though her heart belong to the younger of the pair, she would still care for Angel. But there was no time to think of this.

"Slayer" the Master hissed.

He was waiting for her.

"That's me" she replied casually.

"I see you brought company" he observed.

Both vampires growled protectively.

Buffy glanced around the sunken church. Pipes dripped and candles glowed fiercely.

"Y'know, you really oughtta talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage." she quipped.

"Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

Buffy didn't allow him to finish his sentence. She aimed her crossbow at him and fired. The deadly arrow whistled through the air, but like before the Master caught it merely millimetres away from his heart.

"Nice shot, but I'm sure you could do better. You have two of my finest boys with you" he smiled wickedly, his demonic features glowing in the candlelight. He began to move forward and the heroes tensed, ready for battle.

"Bring it on" Buffy challenged...

To Be Continued...

AN: so there it was, the long awaited chapter...please let me know what you thought i get so little reviews on this story...if i get more than five reviews for this chapter i promise to update faster, so come on...please review!!!!

thanks x


	12. Prophecy Girl

**AN: **Here's the next chapter and sadly the last...but hopefully you'll be happy to hear i am writing a sequel...so here it goes, will Buffy get vamped? Lets see...

**Please Please Please Review!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, its Joss's ...

**Chapter Eleven**

**Prophecy Girl**

_**Previously...**_

Buffy glanced around the sunken church. Pipes dripped and candles glowed fiercely.

"Y'know, you really oughtta talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage." she quipped.

"Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

Buffy didn't allow him to finish his sentence. She aimed her crossbow at him and fired. The deadly arrow whistled through the air, but like before the Master caught it merely millimetres away from his heart.

"Nice shot, but I'm sure you could do better. You have two of my finest boys with you" he smiled wickedly, his demonic features glowing in the candlelight. He began to move forward and the heroes tensed, ready for battle.

"Bring it on" Buffy challenged...

The Master didn't need telling twice. With a primal growl he lunged forward catching Buffy off guard. With a swift blow to the head, she fell to the floor with an uncomfortable thud. The ancient vampire grabbed her hair, ready to fling her across the sunken church, but Spike charged at him, knocking him to the floor.

Within seconds Angel was helping Buffy to her feet. She dusted herself off quickly, glad she wasn't in her dress this time and went to get the Master's attention. She fired her crossbow again deliberately missing his heart. He turned, his face a picture of frustration.

"You have annoyed me for the last time girl" he roared, showing even more of his demon self.

In the blink of an eye his knotted fingers and long, ragged nails were around her throat. This seemed all to familiar to her. She was in this position when she died. She let out a small yelp as his hand began to constrict her airway. Buffy blinked furiously trying to stay concious. The last thought she remembered was...

_Where's Spike?_

Things suddenly began to fade and the surrounding area went dark as night. Her head felt light as if she were floating. She knew she was slipping. She had felt this feeling before. Then she felt a sharp pain penetrate her neck. It was like two razor sharp daggers sucking her life force away. Just when she was about to give up, the pain stopped.

She felt the air rush past her face as she toppled to the floor. Merely centimetres from falling into the underground pond, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She knew, although not sure how, that they were the arms of Angel.

"Buffy, luv?" were the first words she heard.

She then felt the current arms around her shift so that she was in another's. She could smell the leather of Spike's coat and strangely that seemed to make her come around.

"Spike?" she finally questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eventually, she found the strength to open her eyes. Above her were the faces of two very concerned vampires. The Master was no where in sight. Just as she was about to ask what happened, Angel beat her to it.

"He was so preoccupied, he never saw Spike behind him with a stake. I caught you as you fell." he informed her, crouching down to her level.

"So I'm not dead" she stated more than asked.

"Nope" Spike replied, a smile rising

"or undead" she added, smiling herself.

Both Angel and Spike took one of her arms ad hauled her to her feet. She was a bit shaky at first, but was soon smiling and leading the way out.

They exited the sewers to find that night had fallen. Time flies when your fighting for your life. Buffy and Spike were hand in hand and Angel stood to the side of them.

Though he hadn't expressed his feelings, he couldn't hide the fact he felt something for the slayer. To see his grande childe and Buffy be in what he could only assume was love, tore him up inside. Although he would never like Spike, he maybe able to consider him an ally. But for now, he was just happy that Buffy was still alive.

"So what next?" Spike asked Buffy.

"We saved the world. I say we party" Buffy said smiling.

"Sure your up to it luv?"

"Yeah" she said simply, "Angel, wanna come with. We're gonna head to the Bronze and invite Willow and Xander."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" he answered.

"Great" with that the trio went to celebrate, going back to the house to get Willow and Xander first.

For now Buffy and Spike could enjoy the summer, knowing there was no demonic activity. But when the new school year starts, that would be a different story all together...

The End (For now)

AN: sorry for the shortness, but there wasn't any thing else to write really. Do you want me to write the sequel and continue into season two...let me know! I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for all those who reviewed and read it! **Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

thanks x


End file.
